Talk:UNSC Supercarrier
Untitled I love the sound of this ship, lol --Climax Viod 19:41, 6 December 2006 (UTC) This article has been deleted and rewrote and needs improvement --Climax Viod 09:49, 9 December 2006 (UTC) "Others believe that the UNSC Supercarrier may be or be related to the UNSC Battle Cruiser that hovers over the Halo 3 multiplayer map Sandtrap, although this is unconfirmed." I think this line should be removed, the Ship in Sandtrap is not a Battlecruiser, but a UNSC Frigate. ---Longtime Lurker. 'Surely the Supercarrier is, rather than an incredibly powerful ship, simply similar to today's real Supercarriers? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supercarrier This would explain its purpose, rarity, and a number of other things. And considering the Carrier article contains this line: "a large warship carrying fighters equipped with flight decks for takeoffs and landings", we can assume the above is pretty accurate guess. - Drakall' supercarrier What does a supercarrier look like? :No images of a supercarrier exist at the moment, but presumably it would fit with the overall UNSC naval aesthetic - blocky, and battleship grey. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 02:47, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I've seen one on the halo fannon, i remember it being blocky sorta, and lots of engines (im trying my best to remember ill cheack it out later)SPARTAN-III leader 22:41, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, srry, yeah i kinda found out that fan is just RP but it did look pretty cool and reasonably could very well be a super carrier, and anyways i didnt find it. :(SPARTAN-III leader 22:53, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Minor Mistakes Anyone gets bothered when a certain word is misspelled or placed in the wrong section and cannot edit it. I for one, come to the Article page from time to time and continuously notice a singe letter before direct Extract from the Article page - "These ships where made for direct t confrontation" Is that single 't' supposed to be there or was it part of another word that was removed all but the 't'. Im now confused about this. Aloysius77 08:48, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Question It is possible there are Supercarriers in Halo 2. In the first level in the 1st cutscene two large ships are seen leading the UNSC Home fleet. These may be Carriers or Supercarriers. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Readout.jpg. Look at the two front ships of the home fleet. :Those are Cruisers.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 13:22, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Marathon-class Cruisers to be specific.112 13:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) yeah, but Marathons or really any cruiser is sorta like a mini carrier.(i said mini because they wouldnt be loaded with troops and vehics like ships intended to be carriers)SPARTAN-III leader 23:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) It states on that same readout that the only class of vessels in that fleet are 8 cruisers and 67 frigates, no carriers. -- Lord Hyren 23:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I forgot to include the image. -- Lord Hyren 23:44, March 29, 2010 (UTC) confrontation I think it's odd that if it's a Super CARRIER why it's made for ship to ship battles. anyone know why?SPARTAN-III leader 00:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC)